


Five Times Yamanaka Ino Got Her Way and the One (Two) Times She Didn't

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Mild Lemon, ShikaIno-centric, basically semi-canon, but still can be an AU, five times fic, implied!Chouji/Karui, implied!Sai/Ino, implied!Shikamaru/Temari, implied!onesided!Sasuke/Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Yamanaka Ino was taught that resistance is the key</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote when I wasn't taking calls for work. Criticism and feedback are appreciated!

When her father starts teaching her their clan jutsu, Ino learns how formidable and resilient the mind is as an enemy. But because of their clan abilities, these strengths become weaknesses. Ino learns how to crush barriers, mold memories and reality, make and break people.

Along the way, Ino becomes a kunoichi unlike others. But the ordinary regular Ino becomes a force to be reckoned with.


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru knows there's no stopping Ino

Because of the heavy storms, Asuma-sensei calls off their training and sends his genin homebound, sopping wet and barely able to see a few feet away what with the storm raining like it was washing down the whole Leaf Village.

The three friends trudged home through mud, their sandals sinking every now and then, quaking like leaves in their clothes. The cold was quickly seeping through skin and bones.

Chouji waves to them with a trembling hand when they come to the Akimichi compound. The other two had a longer way to go.

Shikamaru's clan compound is next and he moves a little faster for shelter.

 _"Tadaima,"_ he calls out wearily, knowing full well that his mother had already heard the door open.

"That's some horrible weather!" A whiny voice said from behind him and he turned, finding his teammate by the door, twisting her hair, dripping water outside.

"Why're you--" Shikamaru catches himself. No point, really. Ino will do what she wants.

He shakes his head, ignores the smirk on her face and goes to his room without another word. He tries to ignore it when his mom welcomes the uninvited girl than her own son.


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never leave a friend drunk and crying

Ino celebrates her first kunoichi mission with head held high. It's her first kill. And she draws from their Academy training to make sure her peers does not see how horrified she is of her own hands.

_The rustic smell and the bright yet dark warm blood on her hands stay for months on end._

She gathers her friends and they drink, not once mentioning of the man, barely old enough to be a man, that she has slept with and killed in his sleep _(with a kunai slitting his throat, the motion fluid yet she remembers the strain of the skin against the blade; she should have brought new ones, she thinks dully)_.

They drink through the night and when her friends leave, she cries on Chouji's shirt and her teammates take her home.

They tuck her to bed and tell her to rest. They turn to go but she whimpers like a small girl again and Shikamaru takes the hand she was using to reach them for. She's drunk, snotty and reeks of alcohol but he lays beside her. She buries her sobbing face on his neck and he presses his cheek to the top of her head and closes his eyes.

The bed shifts and groans and he knows by the warmth that is thrown around Ino's waist that Chouji has decided to spend the night with them as well.


	4. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't help but want friends to live forever

As years go by and more and more shinobi fail to come home, Ino strains to keep the closest to her heart alive and kicking.

She does not think of the rogue, Sasuke, for he's broken her heart and duty was duty. Deeply she knows he has justice in his mind but his brand of justice was revenge and she has grown up enough to know that will never end well. She hugs Sakura when she cries for the lost love and spars with her on days that she chooses bruises and cuts over tears.

She trains with Chouji and Shikamaru more times than there are days in a week; she drags them out of their beds and the shops whenever they have the time and they complain but humor her. The loss of Asuma is more reminder that they are soldiers, spies, no longer children since they were handed out their headgear.

She looks at civilian children playing and kicking dust up the roads and deny that she feels robbed of her childhood.

This is how Ino grieves lost family and friends for the next months.

"You're getting real sloppy over there, Shika!" She snarls at her teammate as she strides over to where he stands scowling at her. Behind her, Chouji is trying to gather his bearings from an attack that Shikamaru had not been able to prevent. "Brain got left in the bed this morning?"

"Cut it out, Ino," he warns and starts to walk away with hands in his pockets. He's tired from last night's late meeting with the Hokage. He knows she means well, but she's going too far with this. Chouji's too nice to tell her he's got a date for the day so he might as well as do them all a favor and walk out.

She pulls him back by his vest and he ends up on his ass on the dirty ground. He growls at her and is surprised by her tears. He immediately looks away as she wipes the falling tears with her arms.

"I don't want to lose you idiots," she sniffs heartily and falls to her knees, covering her face in her embarrassment, "I _can't_ lose Shika and Chouji..."

She slumps forward on his back as she cries, holding his vests in her fists and Shikamaru stares at a distance with a frown, trying to ignore the strange pinching in his chest and mutters , "you aren't going to, you troublesome woman."


	5. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino knows no boundaries.

Shikamaru gets dragged into meetings with the Hokage more times than he would like and he laments the fact that it was his genius that brought him his woes.

Shikamaru was no pushover. He just knows his responsibilities and cares deeply about his home. If he doesn't help plan for this coming war, he would have no bed of his own to come home to. Call him crazy, but Konoha is the only place where the sky and clouds look perfect. Even the broad Suna sky feels strange and different. Konoha was home.

It was around two in the morning when Tsunade-sama let him leave the office after a full six hour straight emergency meeting with the ANBU and Village elders had taken place. He had also just come back from a week long mission so Shikamaru was not in the right mood for anything other than sleeping the next day away.

He comes home to his apartment and finds an unlocked door and lights from the kitchen turned on.

The robber must have been a real idiot, robbing _him_. Not because he was a shinobi, but because he had nothing of value at home. Those stuff was still in his old room at his parent's house back in the Nara compound. It should have been obvious by how _small_ his apartment was. And shabby.

He sighed like an old man and pulled out his kunai as he stepped in and turned to the kitchen after kicking off his sandals lazily. His kitchen was just a little ways away to the left from the front door so it took little time to startle the intruder.

"Shika!" She exclaims. "You're home! _Finally!_ I thought I'd have to wait until morning."

He blinks because he doesn't know why she's there. But this is Ino and he has long learned that she does what she wants recklessly. An irresponsible person but she was a good soldier like the rest of them.

Still, he's tired and he doesn't have the time or energy to entertain guests. By midmorning, maybe even before that, the Hokage would probably have someone to drag him out of his bed. (In fact, he was sure that some of the aides were hired to do just that for all the late sleepers. _i.e., Him_ )

"Ino, I need to sleep."

"I know," she said in a way like he was being stupid. "But I made you dinner. You probably hadn't eaten since your last stop before coming back."

On cue, Shikamaru's stomach rumbled. Ino smugly smiled like the devil. She laid out a plate from the pot she had been stirring and he figures he'd get rid of her faster if he just did what she said.

"Mendokuse---"

She whacks him with the ladles handle enough to sting and he just sighs again as he rubs the spot she has abused. "Right, whatever. _Itadakimasu._ "

She watches him as he eats. It's just a simple _ochazuke_ with green tea and grilled salmon on top. The salmon is overcooked and the green tea was too strong. (Ino was never the best cook.) But she looked so happy with herself and he just noticed she was still wearing her medic's uniform that he said a quiet 'thanks' and kept eating.

She watches him eat and it unsettles him but he keeps eating. After a while, Ino moves behind him and then suddenly, his hairband is gone and his hair falls.

That's a number one rule he has imposed since their childhood; no one touches his hair.

He is about to make a complaint and slap her away when slender fingers start to massage his temples and scalp in a way that left him weak in the knees. He fights the urge to moan and just keep on eating.

"I missed you, Shika."

He grunts in response.


	6. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She _always_ gets what she wants

Her lips against his are persistent, plump and soft. _(Addictive.)_ She locks his head between two hands, making him prisoner against her seductress magic that comes to her ever so naturally.

He soon wraps his arms around her, hoists her up and props her against the hallway of her apartment.

They proceed to frantically tear off clothes and soon, there's not even an inch in between and they're breathing the same air together, gasping for it as if this closeness was not at all enough.

Soon, moans fill the quiet of the summer night.

Before the sun starts to rise, they find themselves a tangle of limbs and hair in bed.

His lips are pressed against her bare shoulder and she murmurs quietly, as sleepy and sated as he is, something he doesn't hear because he's fallen asleep.

_"I finally got you."_


	7. I (and II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But the universal rule is that the world cannot give you everything

_"Wake up, you idiot!"_ She cries as her hands work chakra on his wounded chest. _"Wake up, lazy bastard! Sleeping in the middle of a war! W-wake up!"_

The air is filled with putrid smell of blood and wet earth.

It hadn't rained. But there was enough blood in the ground that everywhere she had stepped on was a bloody, cake-y, dirty, muddy mess.

There are more bodies than she can count even with her training as an information gatherer. There's just nothing to focus on; she's only healing him out of instinct now.

She frantically looks around and her tears don't stop. In her mind she's calling out for help so loud, she's sure Shikamaru can hear her it in his unconsciousness and yet he doesn't stir.

_'A team is on it's way within eight minutes. Please hold on a little longer, Yamanaka-san.'_

That's eight minutes too long.

His wounds close methodically faster than she has healed before, spending more chakra than necessary to save him before the amount of blood he loses kills him.

She sobs and sobs.

Weapons, fire, bodies and entrails litter the ground. A meter away, a severed head grotesquely smiles at her, taunting and telling her of her loved one's fate.

She finishes treating his wounds and tending to his blood loss but his heartbeat isn't doing any better and she loses sight of him through her tears as she works on him, all the while asking him to please, please, _please_ wake up.

 

Yamanaka Inoichi and Nara Shikaku dies in the war, leaving their clans into the hands of their children.

As was decreed, both jounin start their duties as clan head as soon as the war ends. Akimichi Chouza retires and hands his place to his son.

A few years after, the clans of Akimichi and Yamanaka stand as witnesses for the wedding of the Nara clan head as they had done for more than a centruy.

As decreed long ago, no two clan heads shall marry.

Ino stands to bless Nara Shikamaru and Temari with Chouji at her side. Their spouses, Sai and Karui, respectfully sit in _zabuton_ as supporters of the clan heads.

Ino hands Shikamaru the nuptial cups filled with the rice wine, wtaches as he drinks thrice before he hands it back to her and to Chouji, who hands it to Temari.

Temari hands back the cup and Chouji and Ino take their turn to drink. The process is repeated on three cups.

Later on, it is Ino's duty to help Temari don the _Uchikake_ and throughout the _oironaoshi_ , which happens five times, as a gift from the Nara clan, showering her as a awelcome the wealth of a strong and old clan.

By the end of the very long day, Ino prepares a bath for Temari and helps wash her hair.

The two women are silent as Ino leads Temari to their new home and bedroom. She opens the _fusuma_ for the bride and spares Shikamaru a glance but his eyes are only on Temari. She quietly closes the _fusuma_ and leaves the couple for their first night.


End file.
